In internal combustion engines with pump-line-nozzle configurations, each engine cylinder is typically associated with a separate fuel injection pump disposed in close proximity to the cylinder. Each fuel injection pump is configured to pressurize fuel provided by a low-pressure fuel supply line and to transfer the pressurized fuel to an associated fuel injector. The fuel injector then injects the pressurized fuel into the cylinder where a mixture of fuel and air is combusted to provide power.
In some cases, for example in case of an emergency, the internal combustion engine has to stop its operation. Thus, provisions have to be made for reliably and quickly stopping the operation of the internal combustion engine. A fuel supply device configured to stop the operation of a Diesel engine is disclosed in JPS5793649 (A). The fuel supply device includes a fuel supply stop valve installed between an injection pump and an auxiliary filter. By this arrangement an interval between the fuel stop valve and the injection pump is reduced, a fuel pipe is shortened and hence engine stoppage may be hastened.
The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to improving or overcoming one or more aspects of prior systems.